


Tattoos

by petiteneko



Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Awkward Conversations, Dream Sex, Dream Sharing, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Well almost
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-06
Updated: 2018-08-06
Packaged: 2019-06-22 16:18:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15585816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/petiteneko/pseuds/petiteneko
Summary: Insomnia was one way to avoid your soul mate's dreams. Oh, and your own too. Passing out, however, definitely was not a way to avoid them.





	Tattoos

**Author's Note:**

  * For [KaizokuHime](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaizokuHime/gifts).



> WELP. He's my first nsfw-ish one piece fanfic. Kinda. xD Nothing too explicit. Also! Belated Happy Birthday to Kaizokuhime! I'm slowly chipping away at my OP WIPs. HOPE YOU LIKE IT.

Sometimes - just _sometimes_ did Law feel bad for his supposed soul mate.

He had heard of many stories from others. Of how they had strange dreams. Sometimes had dreams that even told them of their soul mate. Dreams - dreams, that was all everybody ever wanted to talk about.

But him? Ho boy, did his soul mate _ever_ have it rough. Because _when_ he did dream, it was most certainly one rough dream. Well, when it was _his_ dreams that is. He had some strange ones, ones he knew that weren’t his. The dreams were happy. The dreams were random. Sporadic.

Such a contrast to his.

So, he supposed, that maybe, just maybe, he was being kind to them by not sleeping until he had to. By taking medication that would help _stop_ dreams and just knock him out cold when he did sleep.

Truthfully, it was mostly for himself, because he never could tell what would be hidden behind his lids when he shut them. Would it be another horror concocted from his past, or a floating candy castle?

It wasn’t worth the risk.

.xxx.

For awhile, the happy dreams had stopped. No longer was he seeing food, and rainbows, and giant fish. No. All it was, was pain. Just _so much_ pain.

It only made him wonder: did something happen to his soul mate? Did they die?

Was he stuck with only his dreams now? Was that why there was trauma and blood and horror only in his dreams?

However - it only took one dream. **One** dream for Law to realise that, no, his soul mate was very much alive. Very much alive and suffering just as he did.

And to realise just _who_ it was.

Because he saw Ace.

.xxx.

Law was very careful to avoid sleeping while he spent the night on the Strawhat’s ship.

He did not know if Luffy knew. He did not know if he wanted Luffy to know.

But the last thing he needed was for his dreams to torment the other. At least _one_ of them deserved a good night’s sleep after all.

.xxx.

_There was panting in his ear. A hand on his chest, but there was one lower. Oh so much lower. So close to just where the heat had coiled._

_Lips went to his jaw. He could feel as a beard brushed against his neck, tickling the skin there._

_More. Oh how he wanted more. And more he would take. He looked down. Looked down to see that black hair and he tangled his fingers into it, pulling it back._

_The handsome features looked up at him, that smug expression in his face, but he only wanted to see more. See those tattoos littering his body. Wanted to touch and caress them. Wanted to **taste** them. He wondered… did they taste different?_

_And he licked his own lips before purring out the other’s name:_

_“Torao.”_

Law woke up with a start.

Shit. **Shit.**

Wait - what the **fuck?!**

No. Seriously. What the ever loving **fuck?!**

He glanced over at the culprit of his dream - half in anger, half in just sheer disbelief.

There was… _no_ way…

...He needed to go for a walk. That’s what he needed to do.

.xxx.

Law sat on a stump and looked out at the sky. Now that he had a bit of time to digest the information…

Who the _fuck_ was he kidding? He still didn’t have a better grasp on it. The dream very obviously _wasn’t_ his. No. Not from that point of view. He had been looking at _his own_ body after all…

Shit - did that mean Luffy _knew?_ That he knew they were soul mates? Well, it was either that, or the bastard didn’t give a damn.

(Which only opened a whole _different_ can of worms of: If Luffy didn’t care who his soul mate was enough to go picking somebody else… and _yet_ still ended up choosing him…)

Hell, it didn’t even necessarily mean anything. Dreams were just that: dreams. A foreign mental landscape concocted by your subconscious. Just because Luffy had a… _vivid_ dream about him didn’t mean he was attracted to him…

(Although there was that strange fixation on his tattoos…)

...Maybe they needed to have a talk.

.xxx.

Of course. Of course there was no time for talking. Luffy had been just Luffy and ran off the moment he could. After sleeping for three fucking days.

And then there was that whole fiasco with Fujitora. And then a party in which Zoro had shoved a mug in his hands and....

And the next thing he knew, he was waking up on some foreign ship.

He didn’t remember dreaming that night.

He was brewing now. Wondering just _how_ to start the conversation. Just what was he supposed to even say?

Thankfully, it had been Luffy who dragged him off.

“Hey, Torao!”

Luffy was smiling at him. Eyes boring into his…

He remembered what Luffy had felt the ‘last’ time their eyes met.

(Fuck, this was awkward.)

“...Hey.”

“Our bounties are matching!” He said with a laugh. “That’s so cool!”

He supposed it was. And probably best right now, considering they were allies and all.

“Yeah, I guess it is.”

...Was he _always_ an awkward fool?

(...Actually, yes. Yes he was.)

Luffy inched closer to him.

“...Mugiwara-ya?”

Luffy was just smiling at him.

“... _What_ are you doing?”

There was mischief in his eyes. Something playful, and something he, really, didn’t think he would ever see in Luffy’s eyes. This was _Luffy_ for crying out loud.

_Luffy._

And okay. Okay _yes_ he knew there were people who did flings. People who did whatever they wanted, whenever they wanted. It wasn’t as if people limited themselves to their soul mate. And besides - you may not ever meet them. People died young. _Children_ died. Babies did.

But Luffy never seemed to be that type of person.

And yet - he wondered - would Luffy let somebody tell him what to do?

No. Luffy was not that kind of person either. He wasn’t about to let fate dictate what (or _who_ ) he was or was not going to do.

“I like you Torao~”

Oh. Oh he recognised that voice anywhere.

He forced himself to look neutrally at Luffy.

He did want to know however - just if Luffy knew that _he_ was the cause for those tormenting dreams. Wanted to know if Luffy’s attraction to him was because they were soul mates, or if this was just Luffy doing whatever the hell he felt like.

“And?”

That, at the very least, sat Luffy back down on his ass as he huffed.

(No. That wasn’t cute at all.)

“What are you trying to do here Mugiwara-ya?”

“I’m pretty sure that’s obvious Torao.”

Oh -- for fuck’s sake. He was _pouting._

“Hm, perhaps I should rephrase this: _why_ are you doing this. Aside from you liking me that is.”

Luffy stared at him. “‘Cause I wanna!” He huffed out, crossing his arms. “I like you ‘n you look nice and cool. And your tattoos are awesome and-”

....Okay. Yeah. Luffy _really_ liked his tattoos. That _definitely_ wasn’t some strange occurrence in the dream….

Maybe he should just cut to the chase then… Since, yes, it was obvious Luffy was attracted to him at this point. Whether or not the whole soul mate bullshit had anything to do with it was the question here. “...You _do_ realise you’ve got a soul mate out there, right?”

“And?”

Law had to raise his hand to his face to cover up the way his lips twisted up. The fucker was mimicking him!

Perhaps he should have been more offended. Perhaps he should have been defensive. But…

He liked Luffy. He was… surprisingly _okay_ with this. Maybe it was because he knew. Maybe it was because Luffy _genuinely_ cared about him.

“It doesn’t matter to you?”

Luffy just shrugged. “Well, it’s not like they don’t already know…”

He turned his face and bit his lips, inhaling a little. Riiight. _Riiiighhhtt…._ He did suppose…

(Wouldn’t _that_ be awkward though…?)

“So…?”

When Law turned back to look at the other, god damn. The fucker was pouting again.

“Mugiwara-ya, I do hope you realise, my tattoos don’t taste different than the rest of my body - if that’s the only thing you wanted to know.”

“Wh-Wha?”

But Law only laughed before tugging Luffy in, and pressing lips to the other’s ear.

“Yeah, Mugiwara-ya. I _already knew._ ”

And honestly? He quite enjoyed the way Luffy shuddered in his grasp.


End file.
